The Critical World
by Illesine
Summary: Tinkers are considered tools to the world. They use their building ability to make things by the command of someone. They work in factories once caught and spend their whole lives there. What happens when A certain Albino groups up with new friends of his he meets while serving time to try and change how tinkers are seen and to change this old world order? (Rated M for language)
1. Chapter 1: The Capturing

**Hello everyone! This is a story I thought of after reading some steamtalia~ Um. . The first chapter is kinda boring until the end, second chapter will be up pretty soon, but I'm starting Band camp for the next two weeks so it may be a while. ^^Plus school will be starting up. This is also my first story on this account. I had some Soul Eater fanfics on another account but I deleted it all. : / Sorrryyyyyyy. -**

 **I Do Not own any of the characters or main appearances of these characters. The Idea is only mine. Enjoy~!**

* * *

 _ **"** **Tinkers are considered tools to the world. They use their building ability to make things by the command of someone. They work in factories once caught and spend their whole lives there. hat happens when A certain Albino groups up with new friends to change this world order?"**_

* * *

Sand seemed to edge it's way through every crack it could find,as if someone controlled it's movements with ghostly hands through the large industrial city. People had abandoned the trash-filled streets and their small cart-shops to escape the sand. Already cracking and crumbling building seemed to have it worst with the storm, making people stayed huddled as close as possible or hide under what little furniture they had. The city of Pertili was another one of those corrupted cities'. Smog of the factory's all over the city kept the air thick of pollution, and dirt. It was a surprise people didn't die from it already. There was a total of four majorly large factories,and very many smaller ones across it, and the streets were always packed and crowded full of civilians that claimed this rat-hole of a city.

The sand storm was just another part of their daily life in the city of the desert. They had one at least once a week,so really, it was nothing new . . . Though even though everyone else had escaped the storm, one man hadn't been so lucky. He kept his head ducked low against the storm,despite the fact he wore a brown cloth tattered coat,the hood covering his head, and googles covering his eyes. He made sure to keep his mouth clamped shut ,so sand wouldn't fill his mouth and choke. He pushed his way against the storm,scowling mentally as sand particles stung his face when they hit, they were like little stones being thrown. He should have seen it coming. . the usual signs had been there. Large wisps of wind, the sun fairly low in the sky, animals in distress from outside of the polluted city. The man trudged on, glancing up every few seconds to see where he was going, but it wasn't too hard, he had this city mapped out in his head.

The man was Gilbert Beilschmidt. He was quite a . . .peculiar person with white hair and crimson red eyes that stood out against he pale complexion. He was an albino; easy to spot out in a crowd due to his hair color. It was like snow among the colors of brown,blonde, black etc. He was like a beacon, easy to recognize and remember with his cocky personality. He was quite muscular with an angular face and broad set shoulders. He wore a a long red scarf that was torn at both ends, the two excess parts behind him. a white tank top was with it with a sleeveless jacket that was the color of brown leather that had no zipper. It stopped just before his waist. The shirt was tucked into his matching pants that was held by a lighter leather brown belt. To go along wit his little. . matching outfit was matching long gauntlet leather had a watch over the right glove,which was his left. A small pouch that was connected to a shoulder strap contained nothing it it just yet.A black pair of old and rugged combat boots went with it that had 14 eyelet laced up that went to mid-calf. The googles was apart of his daily outfit as well as the cloak.

Gilbert slipped into an alleyway, trying to somehow escape the storm by going between two run-down buildings. God, why did he even choose this place to settle down in? It was a wreck, and his home wasn't even a house. It was just an old shop someone left to be destroyed. But, that was on the other side of town; He didn't have the time to go there, not with how bad the storm was. The storm barely reached her so Gilbert took the hood off along with his tinted goggles and looked around. Trash. Just trash _everywhere.  
_  
"God. .. " He muttered,shaking his head and trudged through it all. Maybe he could find some spare parts though from old machines that were laying around. He pulled out some sort of coffee maker contraption and set it down as he sat down himself. He started to look at it curiously before taking it apart by breaking it. All types of metal parts came off, clattering to the cobblestone ground. The clatters was music to the mans' ears. He grinned and opened the small bag,starting to put the pieces into his bag quickly.

"OI, what are you doing? Scavenging in an alleyway during a storm.", a voice hissed from behind. Gil quickly scrambled to stand to see who it was. A broad man,taller then him. He had black hair that was tied into a pony tail and black gruff looking beard. From here,Gilbert could see he had dark brown eyes. Great. Just what he needed. Especially _now._ With a sigh he closed his eyes. "None of your concern. I'm just . . .looking." he tried to reason.

"For what exactly? Things to tinker with? You a tinkerer? " the man scoffed. "Pathetic. If you like to build,go build in a damn factory! That's where the tinkers belong!"

The beast paused. "Wait. . . .You look familiar. . . "

He slowly made small steps towards the albino who tried to back up in results, shuffling his feet back. The gruffy man gave an exasperated gasp and a low knowingly chuckle " My oh my. . Would you lookie here? the guy everyone has been lookin' for. Gilbert Beilschmidt the Albino, tinkering, thief. " His voice was low and menacing. Creepy almost.

Gil knew about he law. Of tinkers. Of thieves . anyone who tinkered was sent off to factories if caught, the factory owners used them to create the best of everything for everyday life, but signed their name on it, taking all the money. It was like any other business,but, the tinkers never got paid. No matter how much work or creativity you put into it, not a single coin is dropped into your palms.

Gilbert started to back up slightly, like hell he'd be sent off to some factory to be used! He did his work with

Meanwhile a thief. . well. . automatic death. You bring back the body, you get a damn reward. There was no fair justice here. Ever.

The other snickered and started to head towards him,developing a broken blade from somewhere. "Is the tinky-tinky scared? I would be too if I was about to be ganked by a big man like myself!" ,He cackled with a little bit too much pride, but froze as something whizzed past his ear, grazing it. He yowled and a hand flew up, he felt a bit of blood from the graze of the fast-paced bullet that had struck his ear. He froze once he saw that Gilbert had pulled out a bronze colored hand - gun. The crimson orbs of the albino were narrowed to slits as he hissed menacing words to his attacker, "Back off, Bub. I don't want any trouble. All I want is to come out here in peace with no problems. I suggest you do the same. " The man let out another booming laugh, one that would hurt someone's eardrums if it was thunder. "Oh _right_. Sure. I should just let my prize that I've been waiting for slip right outta my hands. You're a wanted man. You white - haired freak. " He went to stab Gilbert but only grunted as the shorter male kneed him in the gut then shifted to the side to dodge the blade that came his way. It ended up grazing his shoulder causing him to wince. Growling, Gil hit him in the back of the head with the butt of his gun to try to knock him out but failed, since he was distracted by a loud shout.

Suddenly another guy came hurtling out of the storm, screaming. "Martin! Lets go-." The second man paused as he saw the commotion and cursed, pulling out a blade of his own to help out Martin. Shit! Gil could take on one man but two?! Gil needed to make a run for it he realized. Or else he was dead meat. His attention drew back to this Martin guy as he lashed out an arm, and swiped Gilbert's feet from under him as he knocked the gun away when he fell. He came crashing to the ground with the air knocked out of him. Gil scrambled to sit up and grab his gun again but the second man that had shown up slammed a heavy boot onto his arm. Gilbert tried not to yelp out by biting his lip but didn't anyways. He moved his foot to his chest to hold him down.

Martin stood as he panted and gave out a breathless chuckle. "N-nice timing the franky, ol' boy. . "  
Frank scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Yeah yeah whatever. Why are you attacking this wimp anyways? ?He ain't worth the time. " Frank was a light brown headed skinny, yet slightly toned body like Gil's. He wore googles so it was hard to see his eye color with the brown tinted lens.

Martin smirked. "But oh yes he is, Frank! This man here is the famous crook of a tinker, Gilbert!.If we turn this bastard in, we get our pockets full of gold! Tons 'n tons of gold! Dead or alive!", This made Frank grin brightly. "Just what we're looking for. . My, My the almighty God must be with us tonight!

But . .you know. . if we gie him to the factory. . . we could get shitloads more. You know. That big one just up yander" He started to laugh with a smug look.

Gil snarled. "N-no god would be with a couple of scums like you! Especially bandits!" he was cut short before he could finish by his face whipping to the to the side from the pack of a punch Martin gave his jaw. " Shut it, freak. You sure are the one to talk . . . .Frank, find something to gag him with, I'll knock this fucker out. "

Frank nodded and left Gil with Martin, who kept him down by kicking him once he tried to move. "You, my friend, are a lucky lucky man. You get to be with freaks like yourself! Aren't you just **_glad_**?", said Martin with a laugh. "Say nighty night! This'll be the last time you see any sky for the rest of your pathetic life!", and with that, Gil met the hands of darkness as Martin slammed the butt of his knife into his skull as hard as he could.

* * *

 **That's it for nooowww! Sorry for cliff hanger! But that was the only ending I could think of :/ _'  
** **soo. . until next time!  
** - _Illesine_


	2. Chapter 2: Factory Workers

**Here is chapter two guys! I went ahead and posted it for tomorrow! I'm really enjoying writing this story, even if it is sucky XD  
**

* * *

 **Chapter two: Factory Worker.**

Shuffling was heard in the dark room as Gilbert woke up with a soft, painful groan. The only thing that emitted the room were oil- lamps scattered around the room.  
He could tell he was tied by the simple fact his arms were behind a chair and one he moved he seemed trapped. He frowned and slowly blinked open his eyes to come face to face with a clean shaven man. He had a light colored skin, and an angular face. His hair was short in the back but the front was all gelled up and the tip in a swirl. He wore a white dress shirt with black vest and suit pants. a chain dangled out of a pocket. He smiled. "Well hello there, glad to see my new worker is awake! About time too, one of our other tinkers just dropped dead to the floor from choking on his food. " He sighed. "What a pity too. He was a good, strong-willed man. Full of spirit. " He stared at Gilbert, who seemed disgusted to be here,face to face with some snob rich man. He chuckled softly and straightened up. "My name is Recti Euphose. I own this factory and I am the richest man here in this rat-hole you pathetic people call a home." He chuckled and turned around to walk to his desk.  
So . he was in an office of the factory. Great. .

Gil shifted again glanced behind him to see how tightly he was tied. "Was. . . tying me up really necessary?" Gil questioned,raising an eyebrow.  
Recti glanced back, blinking and turned back around to lean onto his desk. Crossing his arms he began to answer "Well of course. They said you were quite a fighter, good thing I stripped you of your pathetic little gadgets. You weird watch thingy, your gun, and your night vision goggles. " He chuckled softly. "You're quite the creative one, aren't you?", Recti didn't give him any time to answer as he sighed. "But, You'll make great use here in the factory. Hell. . if you raise your way through the jobs, you could possibly become manager. I mean, your work is just simply amazing. I've never seen quite a gun before. And it's color. . how did you manage to find parts in all the same color of bronze?" This time he let him answer. Gil was hesitant to answer but did. "I . . .well. . it wasn't that hard. . you just have to have patience I guess. . ." Recti nodded as if he knew what he meant. "How long was it to build it?"

Gil blinked. "A year. "

 _"wait. . .why the hell am I even telling this guy these things?! He's so full of himself. . or looks to be. . .Damn it what have I gotten myself into",_ He thought and sighed. He hadn't heard what else this Recti guy said so the ended up with snapping fingers in his face. "Earth to tinker!" Recti huffed the squatted to stare in his face. "What do you think your doing . .not answering me? Didn't you hear me?" His voice was extremely low. Gil didn't answer. "I said. . your fairly interesting. Your looks. Albino's are very rare now. . You know. . I payed those men that you double for bringing me a tinker _and_ an albino. The price of two for one." Gil didn't reply once more, instead he had a look that showed he was deep in thought. Recti narrowed his eyes and he gently hit his face. . " I hope your not planning anything here, albino. I'll make sure to have your living quarters checked daily if you are. No tinker can build what the want while they're here unless give strict permission. . which. . isn't often. . " His mouth coiled into a smile.

Gilbert leaned his head back, glaring. "You can't control me you scum!" he hissed through clenched teeth. He hated being told what to do in these situations. Recti's soft, calm face turned into a look of anger. "Listen, you whether you like it or not, you listen to me from here on out. Say good bye to your precious little freedom! Your mine! If I catch you ever trying to sneak out, I _will_ end you, and make it look like suicide. Got it?" With that, he stood. "Marcus, Jeff, take him to his barracks. Then let him rest for two hours and send him to work! He gets night shift over Tally's place!" Recti barked out as he headed to his desk to sit.  
"Yes, Mr. Euphose!" They both said. Both were very muscular and buff, no beards, short hair, and nice clothes. Henchmen, Gil figured. He grunted as they untied him pushed him out the door, not being at all careful or mindful of whether or not they injured him.

Recti propped his shiny dress shoes onto the grand wooden desk,watching as the led his newest worker out. Already he could tell he'd be a real handful. He made a  
note to keep an eye on this one. Probably had all kinds of tricks up his sleeves. .

* * *

Gil got shoved into his living quarters, which, wasn't much. It was fairly small with a small cot with a hard mattress and thin blue blanket was pushed up against a wall vertically. A stained pillow went with it. A small dresser was on the other side of the room. A night stand with a small oil- lamp was included as well but that was pretty much it. No windows either. Once the two henchmen threw him onto the cold, hard floor, they shut the heavy door and locked it. "More like a damn jail then s room. . " He muttered as he stood, wincing. His hand went up to rub his forehead, which had an aching pain from being knocked out. The room smelled of sweat and urine. Yuck. . .It was all too dark much to the Prussians' liking and stood up to go light the oil lamp. There was matches on the side of the nightstand so he picked them up and lit it after finding them once his vision cleared. The lamp flickered with life once lit and Gil looked around the room. Definitely concrete. All along the room was what appeared to be markings, just lines. a few places were chiseled out like someone had managed to get a hold of something and tried to get out.

Seemed they had been unsuccessful. Obviously. Gilbert plopped onto the bed with a sigh. ouch. This would be uncomfortable. Well. he was just wasting his sleeping time by just sitting there so he decided to go on and sleep. It seemed he had nothing else to do besides think, and his head was hurting too much now.  
His crimson orbs shut once he laid his head down on the pillow, after flipping it of course to the stainless side. Tossing and turning was all he did for awhile until sleep got to him, finally, and he stilled, sleeping on until he was woken.

A finger prodded into his ribs,hard, making his gasp awake and sit up so suddenly that his vision wavered as he grew light headed. Marcus snickered. "Wakey wakey sleepy head. Time for your shift!" He backed up to let the other stand, which he did. Gilbert wobbled on his feet but gained his balance to follow the other out.  
He led him through a series of dark hallways and turns. Then they went down some steps and Gil was handed a mask. Before Gil had a chance to put it on, they stopped at a door and Marcus opened it. Black smoke filled Gil's lungs and made him cough and sputter, so he hurriedly put the mask on and breathed. Clean air drifted into his nose, and he stopped coughing. The sound of gears and metal moving filled his ears as they stepped in. People covered in black and dust and oil were around treadmills, working together as one person added a part as the pieces went by slowly. A few seemed tired and worn, but all looked skinny and most young. Some even kids.

Red orbs widened at the sight as he walked along, gaining a few glances and people murmuring to their partner next to them behind the masks. Gilbert was led to a spot that was empty and was instructed on what to do by a guy who had walked up to him and Marcus and took Gil away to show him his spot. Once Gil knew what to do, he was put to work instantly. People were still staring, even though their hands still worked, covered in dirty gauntlet gloves. Gil fumbled slowly with his parts as he put the on a device that looked like a forming radio. Each section of tread mills seemed to be working on different things. Once or twice Gil dropped the piece he was dealing with on the floor and the woman next to him scoffed and shook her head, adding the piece he was suppose to add without a problem.  
He muttered a thanks each time and figured it'd be best not to look around and just focus on his task. After awhile he grew used to it all and his own hands seemed to work on their own just like some others, and he was pretty quick too. So quick he already had his piece in hand to add and it took him a second to add.

A small man on his right kept casting glances to him. Curious glances. Gil caught him once or twice staring at him, which caused the other to look away quickly and act like he wasn't just staring. What Gilbert could tell was that he had really tan skin, despite not being in the sun. And he had short, dark brown locks and a random strand that curled on the right front side of his head. His eyes were hazel green, or what Gil could see from behind the goggles they were given that had no tint. The man was skinny and was shorter then him. He swore he was a child but by the way he looked at him he didn't seem to be. His job appeared to consist of him adding oil to the gear Gilbert had put on. With a frown Gilbert got bad to work, trying to ignore the glances of the other that he would cast.

It wasn't long until a whistle blew and everyone stopped working. They all headed towards a door on the opposite wall and stepped in, single file. A man stood at the front of the room while everyone took their seats and started talking once everyone was settled. "So. . what are the production levels at each station? You all know the routine. Leaders step up and report." Gil frowned and removed his mask like everyone else, and looked around.. Obviously this was a meeting but. . why were they in it? If it was just about stats, then why couldn't they just go back to their rooms and relax or sleep? Most looked like they were ready to drop dead on the floor and sleep for eternity. Especially the kids. This wasn't right. . . people shouldn't be doing this, working for a hell hole and a scum bag like Recti. It was all wrong! Kids should be out playing, and other tinkers should be out,doing what they want with their ability! Gil sighed to himself and leaned back to watch the meeting.

They started to call out things like 'Best worker of the week, uninjured all week etc.' and people stood up and received a card. They all looked fairly satisfied.  
 _What. . . What are those .. ?"_ Gil thought with his eyebrows furrowed. As if someone read his mind, a man shouted out, "Our newest rookie, white hair, stand up!"

Gil jumped to attention immediately as if being called to attention by a general. The person who had called him blinked. "Well. . This is our newest rookie working on line 38. Make him feel quite welcomed, and make him your family. His name has not been revealed so just call him worker 188. Your all dismissed. " Everyone had their eyes on him and murmured. Slowly they began to stand back up and exit, in groups as certain people waved. They all started to chit chat loudly, parting around Gilbert like ants would do. Gilbert started to cast glances around the room awkwardly before starting to walk out and sighing. Well. .. This would be a loooong time here. .  
" _I will find a way out . . .No matter what it fucking takes. . A way out will be found."_ He thought as he bore a straight,confident face (even if he was tired) and made his way to his little room.

* * *

About two or three weeks past and he was still working at the factory. Planning had been difficult. Just like Recti said, his room was searched everyday while he was at work. So, it wasn't a good idea to plan there, but _at_ work was perfect. He didn't have to write down plans,just think them thoroughly out. Only thing was, sometimes he had zoned out too much and missed when it was time for stats. Which, would get him in trouble and work the morning shift too; leaving the person who had to work morning shift free time off. Which fuckin' sucked balls for Gilbert.

Sure it gave him more time to work,but still, he was drained by the time he was done and could barely walk back.

Right now he was back at work, zoned out again. That guy from beginning would always look at him as if something interested him, and it was kinda getting old, but now, he was staring at his hands too. Another thing was . .. the other didn't seem too pleased. He had sped up his own movements to try and match Gilbert's, and it had made him super sloppy with his work. "Amateur . . ", Gilbert muttered under his oxygen mask. Hopefully the sounds of the machines blocked his voice out.

Finally the normal whistle went off and Gil helped turn the machines off from his section.

"Hey. . 188. . Can I talk to you for a moment?," a voice asked and made Gilbert turn slightly. It was the guy.  
"Oh uh. . sure. . "he said and waked over.  
The other scoffed. "I meant later,alone, dumb-ass. " His eyes glowered slightly, the strand twitching, and cringing a little. "And I mean after the damned meeting. Be there." His accent was Italian. That explained the skin. The Italian man, or buy, whatever he was, stalked off without waiting for a reply of some sort.

"Uhh. . ok. . " He muttered. "Weird-ass. . ." He just shook it off and walked briskly to the next room and took a seat. The same ol' same ol just went on, cards went out, which Gilbert figured out was food rationing cards. No wonder people got excited. They got to eat whenever,even before or after scheduled meals. Their meals' were served right before they went off to work, so it just meant they had extra time to lounge around and fatten up. Sometimes the same person got one each time.

Gilbert hadn't gotten one so far,sadly. He leaned forward and rested his elbow on his knee,hand in his palm. Damn it. . . he needed more to this damn plan. So far, he thought of sneaking tools somewhere and hiding them and slip through the vents that were located in here, just a bit of a way on the wall. It was perfect! but ah. . one problem. He didn't know the place too well to know where the vents went. Pus he needed a decoy. A good, long decoy to distract any henchmen.

A soft sigh escaped his chapped, and gnawed lips, a habit he had from thinking.

The meeting droned on longer the usual to the Prussian, and was pretty damn glad it was over. Gil stood and looked around for a bobbing curl and spotted it but easily. He moved against the crowd of people to reach him. He reached a hand out a little,only barely touching him and the other whipped around with a frown. "Don't fucking touch me-. .. . oh. . its you. . damn it, you fucker, don't do that!", the smaller male hissed; not looking happy but grabbed Gilbert's elbow and led him through the doors. The two moved to a corner and the Italian spoke. "How do you do that?" he instantly said once they were alone.

Confusion wrote onto Gil's face " Do _what?_ " This made the other huff in aggravation. " With you hands damn it!"  
"Can I have a name first? I dunno if i should tell you my top, life-set secret. " A smile crept onto the pale face.

Hazel- green eyes narrowed with another huff. "Lovino. . or. . worker 73 .. One of the few 70's who have survived so far." He frowned and crossed his arms. "Now whats your name? Retard? Lightening?" Lovino stared up at him. A frown was etched into his soft,oil-painted face.

A quiet laugh escaped Gilbert's lips. "Actually, It's Gilbert. Or Gil. "

Lovi blinked. "Is that German or something? Never heard of it before. . . sounds high classed." Gilbert winced at that but nodded "High classed- German name. heh heh. . . " He did a nervous laugh,scratching the back of his head.

Lovino arched an oil-covered eyebrow in suspicion at the albino, squinting. "Wait. .. your telling me. . a low classed- dirt- tinkering bastard like yourself has a clean, sharp, German, High-classed name?", with that he snorted out laughter.

"That's fuckin' stupid! God damn!" , Lovi burst out, shaking his head. This infuriated Gil mentally, but he bore a serious expression. "How do you know I was low-class my whole life? I mean, I wasn't. . but who knows. " He shrugged. "Maybe I'm middle. "

The small man wore a confused look, his brain turning in gears like a machine's gears. "O. . . .kay then. . .anyways, onto the point. Tell me what the hell you do with your hands?! I've never seen someone work machinery that quick. . . "

All he got was a bright smile. "S'called practice. You should do it when you get the chance. "

A growl.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Damn it why should I tell you anyways? f'we stick around, we're meat. " _Though we're already meat. . ._

Lovino growled. "Fine then. No choice. Me'n you, tomorrow night, face off. In front of everyone. " It was his turn to have a smile.

Gilbert just simply shrugged. "Fine by me. Better not cry to your mommy when I beat you. " He smirked and whisked away to follow the remaining of people, leaving Lovino P. .

With a cocky grin, Gilbert entered his room to rest up. Tomorrow was _quite_ a busy day. Ahhh how he loved competition and races! They got the adrenaline flowing in his veins easily. Anything that got him riled up, he loved it.

He slipped his gauntlets off and boots before slipping into the rock hard cot he called a thin blanket barely covered him from chest to toe so he tucked it under his arm and curled up; trying to get comfortable as possible. Sleep was needed for him, or else he wasn't a good person to communicate with, especially in the mornings, but then again, he could sleep until shift so, he was good.

Surprisingly he slept fine, with no tossing or turning. The groan of the door woke him from his fitful sleep and he sat up as a henchman walked in and put a pate down in his hands, grinning. "Word spread. You 'n that small experienced kid that's been here for a bout a few years now are gunna face off. G'luck. Kids' got skill.", and he walked out.

Skill now huh? Then how come he was just put on oil?  
Wouldn't. . . wouldn't they give him a higher job. . . ?  
Especially if he's been around for awhile.

Sighing, Gil started to eat quickly and got read. His goggles clattered to the floor once he stood. Oops . . he had forgotten to take them off. Hopefully the lens weren't cracked. . though he doubted it. They were made of tough, amplified fibers. The goggled were slipped on and Gil walked out to join the other workers who were filing out. He only caught a glimpse of the Italian. . and he was looking proud as people followed him,grinning and chatting to him. He replied nonetheless, but didn't seem to like being stood too close to.  
A weak point. It didn't really matter since, they were just building, not fighting or anything.

As Gil went by, people glanced to him and murmured hushed whispers so he couldn't hear, but he picked up bits and pieces here n' there.

" . . . He's crazy. . "  
" . . .new . . .pretty fast.. . "

". . . .Fucking nuts. . . . ."  
Of course, Gilbert didn't bother to stop and confront them. Instead he ignored them and waltzed on by like it was nothing. He arrived at his station and immediately got to work. It would be after work the match would start.

* * *

It all went by too quickly. The job had ended and they were in the meeting, next thing he knew,he and Lovino were shaking hands. Other workers were crowded around the two treadmills, cheering, booing, encouraging, hating, and much more. They were just as riled up and ready as Gilbert.

Gilbert took his place and inhaled and exhaled deeply to prepare himself and cause his jumping nerves of excitement and thrill running through him. It had been quite a bit since his last competition. " Ey'! Don' take it to heart once I beat your sorry, lil' ass!" Gil grinned, and made the other flip him off stubbornly and turned to scream shut up at the crowd. _"Weelllll isn't he just a happy lil' fella. . . "_ his thoughts cleared after that as Lovino took his own spot.

Grinning wildly, Gil placed his hand son his goggles and lowered them to his eyes to prepare. Hands went to the buttons before them, and another hovering over parts that were about to move.

"G'luck to both!" A woman stepped out, quite tall, lanky, orange hair tied into a messy bun. She raised a dart gun and waited.

"Ready. . . . ."  
Gil hunched over,eyes Lovino, who eyed him back.

"Set. . . . . . . . . . . ."

Hands twitched slightly. . .

"GO!"

* * *

 **Chapter two is waaay longer, 3,842 OmO oops! Welp, Chapter 3 will be out soon I guess! _-Illesine_**


End file.
